A Tale of Tears!
by MeDuSaRoX
Summary: lily goes home for the summer. while at home something bad happens. when she gets back to hogwarts she is not herself. please read. i stink at summerys.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter two by Rachel!!  
  
Disclaimer: Rachel: I am not jk- Kirsten:no that's me Rachel: no your not, Kirsten: am too Rachel: you can't do this for evry disclaimer you know or the men in white coats will be back. You remember what happened when you said you were harrys sister! Kirsten: they made me do lots of test and I havn't got my results yet! U think I passed? Rachel;anyway neither of us own the harry potter or the characters or anything to do with the world they live in. its jk we are just humble fans writing for the sheer fun of it! And the glory don't forget the glory! Power mmmmm I want- sorry  
  
Chapter two  
  
School started of as normal except for lily's new head duites shared with non other thatn James potter and stephine cause she can't leave jamsie poohs side! Yuck it made lily want to puck! However James had come to the conclusion that lily was upset because she didn't have him anymore and he did his best to rub in all the pain and anguish that lily felt. Unfortunately for him it didn't bother lily one bit. Due to stephines hangings around lily had to organise an welcome back to school ball. Oh how cute. She also had the Christmas ball to plan. Her and James had to scout for talent to entertain the students. Lily said get the dj starlight in and he'll just conjour all the best tracks. James hoever was dead set on having the ravenvclaw band weird sisters. Lily knew he just thought them hott and didn't care how good they were at singing. This annoyed lily so much she had taken to skipping the potrolings and prefects meetings so she needn't hear his ramblings.  
  
On one particularly wet day lily had nowere to hide. James had miracoulsuly found her hidden in the room of requirement..  
  
"lily you can't keep skipping meetings or you'll have your badge removed!! He said in a lectuaring tone  
  
"don't think so apparently they had a hard time getting people for headship this year!" she said "why else ould they choose someone like you?" she mocked him in her most spiteful tone!  
  
"ha ha ice queen.!" Chuckled James not bothered by the coment in fact proberly enjoyed it. "I have to admit you have changed so much over the summer, you used to worshiop the ground I walk on, these days you don't worship you just pine for what you don't have, I mean I have seen the way you look at steph-"  
  
"James your living in a dream world, people don't love you as much as you'd like to think, least not me" Then the meeting carried on as normal, and lily managed to get the starlight dj instead of weird sisters. They had organised everything for the ball, and thye just had to decorate now. And lily of course had to get a date(she didn't bother) and get her dress, she still loved shopping and bought the most amazeing dress. I was strapless and tight around the top down to the hips and then gently flowed out wards. Ot was made of orange satin and had jews sewn in randomly. With a matching scraf for the neck..  
  
The morning came before the ball. James was becoming unbearable, daily taunts and pranks became normal, exceptable to the whole school, work mounted and stress grew. As the day ended, she came to her worst hour, her nightmares ever more graphic, ever more real, through out the night she would relive the same torture and pain that she lived that night not only the emotional but the physical pain also recurred. This took the strength from lily. She tried it all not sleeping but then she was haunted by memories. Tears streamed from her face, as emotion would over take her. And the memories would sweep her into painful dreams. The dreamless sleep potion didn't seem to work she sleep and it would be dreamless. But the screams and the crys of her parents haunted her all the same 


	2. Chapter One

Hey people this is CHAPTER ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!! This was done me, krisitn. And ummm well I read though the first chapter and it was kinda confusing so I decided to post this chapter.

Lots of love kristin

Disclamer

Krisitn:I own harry potter yes I do!!! BWAHAHAHA

Rachel: umm no you don't

Krisitn: do to 

Rachel: do not

Krisitn: what if I go to mars and say I am J.K how bout then??? I am can make a space ship with cool colors

Rachel: you do that. While you make it why don't you slip into this lovely little coat. Then we can go to ur nice room with the fluffy pillow walls (a mental room)

Krisitn: OK!!! How do you make a space ship???

Rachel: no ask daddy!

Chapter one by krisitn

The Next day Once again Every one was ignoring her. 

Her day went from bad to worse. The Muraders decided they would play a prank fest on her during Charms. 

At lunch they poured pumkin jucie all down her new robes. 

Durning History of Magic they dyed her hair bright blue. 

At dinner James, her x-boyfriend, sat next to her. she though they were friends again. 

She was about to say hi when james yelled "NO LILY I WILL NOT SNOG YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she was so mad she slapped him. That night she did her homework, waitted up for the muraders to go to sleep to paly a joke on them (turnnin them into chickens) Lily got in bed around 2 AM and cried herself to sleep. Lily soon fell into a deep sleep, filled with painfull memorys. 

~*~*~*~*~

*FLASHBACK 1* 

"MOM this owl just came into my room , dropped this letter, and flew away!!!!!!!" 

"well what does it say honey?" 

Lily read the letter screamed and said "MOM I AM A WITCH" 

"lily don't joke about stuff like that ur brother could hear you and belive in magic and you know how hard it was to get you outta magic." 

"NO MOM LOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Lilys mom read the letter and also screamed 

*END OF FLASH BACK 1* 

~*~*~*~*~

*FLASHBACK 2* 

11 year old lily sat down on the stool as a huge, brown, tattered hat fell over her eyes. the hat yelled 'Griffendor'. and everyone clapped but lily did not get up instead it appered that lily was laughin at something the hat said. 5 minutes later someone yelled "Oy, hurry up I am hungrey!!!" (this is siruis) 

"can't a girl talk to a magical hat?" 

"no" the voice yelled. (siruis) 

"fine fine" lily said as she got off the stool and sat down at the griffendor table only to meet with the boy who she talked to. 

"hi i am siruis black" 

" i am lily, lily evans. Siruis i am ur father (star wars)" 

"what no you arn't!!!!!!!!!" 

"haha never mind" 

*END OF FLASH BACK 2* 

~*~*~*~*~

*FLASHBACK 3* 

It was the second week of her first yeat and, lily was very popular with the students. EVERY one loved her (cept the slitherins) she was sittin eattin lunch as a girl walked up too her 

"hi i am stephine reynolds" 

"lily evans" 

"ummm lily can i sit with you" 

"no way" 

"WHAT?!?!" 

"relax i am jokin of course you can sit with me" 

that was the start of a beautful friendship. 

*END OF FLASH BACK 3* 

~*~*~*~*~

*FLASHBACK 4* 

"Hey lily" 

"Hey james" 

"uhhh lily I was wondering if you would be my girl friend?" 

' wow ' she though ' james potter ' "sure Iwould love to be your girlfriend" 

"cool he said as he took her hand and the walked off. 

*END OF FLASH BACK 4* 

~*~*~*~*~

*FLASHBACK 5* 

"Where is the mudblood?" 

wispered a high pitched menicing voice. 

" come out come out where ever you are." it begain in a mocking tone. 

Lily was hiddin in the cupboard under the stairs shaking with hear. Sweat pouring off her as she held in moans of fright. 

The cupboard door opened and she screamed. "Ahhh there you are you filthy little mudblood" said voldemort in his hight pitched voice. 

Suddenly lily heard "THIS IS THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC PLEASE DROP YOU WANDS AND COME WITH US" voldemort screamed at lily 

"I will get you next time " before he vanished in a puff of smoke. 

*END OF FLASH BACK 5* 

~*~*~*~*~

Lily let out a huge scream. 

" lily ... i mean Evans go back to sleep." said stephaine, lilys formmer best friend. 

"oh shut it stephaine" 

"don't you dare tell me that or i will get my new boyfirend , James potter , to get you." 

"whatever, I am really scared now." lily said as she went into the common room. As she sat in front of the fire she thought back to her last dream. that dream was the day her whole world came crashin down. Yt was the day Voldemort killed her parents and her baby brother.

How was that. Please review and tell me what you think. And please no flames.' Also it would be SOOOOOOOO cool if some one wanted to be our beta. I noticed there are a lot of mistakes so I went back trough the prelude and chapter one. So if you would like the job please review and give us ur e-mail thanks

krisitn


End file.
